With the development of display technology, various display devices appear in daily life. In prior art, during a manufacturing process of display devices, a display panel or display substrate in large size generally needs to be cut into a display panel or display substrate in small size which is used to manufacture the display device.
In present, a cutting process is performed by laser cutting technology. During a common laser cutting process, an element to be cut is fixed on a laser cutting base, and then cut by a laser transmitter.
However, during the cutting process by the current laser cutting base, stress cracks are prone to be occurred at the element to be cut along a cutting line, which will shorten service life of the product.
The above-mentioned information disclosed in this Background section is only for the purpose of enhancing the understanding of background of the present disclosure.